Jack
Jack is one of the workers on the ranch along with Gus. He is very close with the McLaughlin family as they seem to treat him and Gus like family. History Jack and Gus are first seen having breakfast with the McLaughlin family. When Rob asks where Katy is, he says she must have taken Yankie out. Jack asks if they were going to put a brand on their little schoolgirle for the summer and Nell says that the family stoped branding their females a few years back. Rob says they still try to mess with them. Jack then says to Howard "Don't let that little Flicka get away". Nell asks what a flicka is and Jack says it's what Gus calls Katy. Then Gus explans it to them. When Katy bursts in the door and tells them about Flicka and the lion, he asks if she saw sasquatch too and she states that nobody asked for his opinon. Later on while Rob, Howard, Jack and Gus are leading their quarter horses back to the ranch, the horses start getting anxious. While they wonder whats wrong, Flicka charges in and starts leading the quarter horses away. Jack, Gus and Howard get the quarter horses back under control then Rob catches Flicka. After talking to his daughter, Rob tells Jack to take the mustang but Rob then tells Jack to forget it and that he will take the mustang back to the ranch. After the confrentation with her father Katy tells Flicka to calm down and when she asks Gus if that was the word and he says yes and Jack then says she got the girle part right. one night when Katy was training Flicka she gets tossed of and Jack come in takes her out and tells her that she is not supposed to go in their. Katy asks what's it to him and he says its dangorus and that it is what her dad told her to. She asks him how long he is going to be afrade of her father and he says forever, he in turn asks her why she is going in at night if she is not scard and she says it's because she has to. He then tells her the she shoud not let anyone stope her. The night Flicka is bucked off of Flicka he and Guss are the first ones to come out and Katy tells them wiche way the mustang went and they both go to cathe the horse. The next morning Jack and Gus both (reluctintly most likely) help load Flicka into a horse trilear while the rest of the family and Rob argue about what Rob is doing. Jack goes to the rodo with the rest of the family and sees Miranda barral raceing. He is also present when Katy rides Flicka into the mountains. While at the ranch he along with Howard, Nell and Rob go out to search for Katy. When Rob brings her back he tells Gus to get Jack and take a look at Flicka. When they find Flicka Guss asks why Katys shirt was around Flicka's neck and Jack knows and says she tried to stope the bleedind. When Guss says the auta put Flicka down Jack asks Gus if he would do it cause he did not have it in him but Gus can't do it eather. When they get back to the ranch Rob asks how is Flicka and they let him know by exprasing sadness. When Rob tells them to go back and put Flicka down Jack says that Katy will hear the shot, Rob says she will think it's thunder but Jack says that she will not and that Katy is smart and sees little detals that most people ignore, the ones that mack a driffrance.Gus then says that Katy will know its Flicka. Rob Later goes to do it himself. Later that night a shot is heard and Jack, Gus and Howard all sit in the living room sadind thinking that Flicka was shot, but they all later learn that Rob only shot the mountain lion and that Flicka is still alive. Jack is las seen healping Katy brush Flicka. Trivia